The Beginning: A Father's Love
by T Penn
Summary: A modern retelling about the origins of Superman


I do not own Smallville, Superman or any of its characters.  
  
The following is an adaptation of previous stories.  
  
Read `The Reason" it will assist your understanding of Author 1.  
  
The Beginning: A Father's Love  
  
[Author 1 observes!]  
  
On a distant world so far from Earth its star cannot be seen in the night sky, a soon to be father awakens from a bad dream. With a start he feels for his wife and finds comfort in her sleeping presence next to him. He gets out of bed to shake the dream from his mind and looks out a window to see the evening sky. He watches as this world's two moons move to cross paths. He thinks `The sun will come up soon.' standing there watching, listening to his wife breath, he awaits the day to come. After a few minutes the first rays of an extremely old star shine over the horizon to give the ocean below the color of crimson. Watching intently, the star continues to move over the edge of the ocean taking up the entire day sky. Jor `El thinks to himself, "The star is ten times the size of an average middle-age star; in the future it will diminish to only a shadow of its self, having exhausted all of its usable energy. Sadly this world will never see the end of its life giving star." The  
waves froth back and forth against the beach slowly eroding the rocks and the sand. The sounds of life, and the beginnings of a mild storm surround him with sad feelings. He whispers `This world is so beautiful, but eventually everything must come to an end.' he remembers a lecture he gave to his colleagues just a short time before. He remembers the warning he gave them of the impending doom he believed this world would soon see. He explained his theory with objective evidence, but his peers decided to ignore the obvious and not begin measures to evacuate the planet.  
  
[Months earlier, at a meeting of this world's most prominent scientist.]  
  
With a holographic model of this world hovering in the middle of an auditorium; showing the changes seen over a period of months and projections for the future-Jor `El lectures, "This world has existed for almost eight billion years! Its core is beginning to solidify, and the new element being created in the mantle of the planet is causing a severe destabilizing effect on the plate tectonics. With the shearing forces of gravity from the orbits of our two beautiful moons the stress on the crust is beginning to exceed its ability to remain intact. At this rate the pressure will build to the point that the crust will explode taking everything on this planet with it!"  
  
One of the scientist jumps to his feet points at the hologram and then at Jor `El-states, "Your conclusions are not shared by this committee. We believe that the upheaval seen within our world is a natural process that will correct itself without causing too much destruction." Moving around Jor `El looking into the audience for approval Tanz `Us states, "You are directed not to discuss this theory of yours with anyone, and to give your word that you will not panic people with your activities, if you decide to leave yourself."  
  
Jor 'El shakes his head at the committee's ignorance and says,"This is my world and I will never leave it....I will not share my knowledge with anyone about my discoveries. I never mentioned that I would not leave my son to die, because of their short sighted minds."  
  
[The present: Continuing to look out at the ocean with the crimson reflection of the star, Jor `El thinks about recent events.]  
  
Looking back that meeting seemed so long ago; it has been nearly half a solar year. The quakes are beginning to cause major concern with the populace and still my colleagues refuse to believe the truth. But their stupidity will not sway me from saving my only son, I have been working non-stop to complete the spacecraft to take him to a new world. The work has been extremely slow and time consuming to prevent arousing suspicion about my plans. They might not stop me, but I cannot risk my son's life with their ignorance. At the very least I will provide my son with the protection of all of our science. On his new world he will never come to harm, know the effects of age, or become ill. He will have an intellect equal to our greatest scholars, and since we are so far advanced compared to the people of this new world he can help shape their destiny.  
  
[One day after the meeting with the committee!]  
  
Cuz `ah (a genetic scientist) speaking to Jor `El, "Are you sure you want all of these modifications to your son's genes. Some of these changes have not been used since we isolated ourselves from the rest of the universe-after the great interstellar war. These genes were for the warrior class, your son is a noble."  
  
Jor `El leans over the computer console to look at the holographic display showing his son's DNA and states, "I want to ensure my son with the best science can offer. Especially since the new element is causing people to become ill."  
  
Cuz' ah shaking his head up and down states, "I understand your concerns, but, I do not think anything in our science can protect our density matrixes from the low level radiation seen in the element. Also some of these modifications can only work when the star is at a younger age. They will not work even if we encode them, and your wife Lara `El may object to this level of changes."  
  
Jor `El looks the scientist directly in the eye, so close the scientist can feel the moisture from his breath, "I want you to do exactly what I have instructed you to do...change nothing, I believe our society will eventually depend on these modifications." With a snarl, "Do not tell my wife."  
  
Backing up to prevent spittle spraying all over his face Cuz `ah states, "As you wish! I will create the most genetically perfect person this world has ever seen, even if some of the changes can't be used. Your son will be a masterpiece of engineering."  
  
[The present!]  
  
My son will be born tomorrow, and in three days this world will die, but my son will continue! After that last thought he breathed in a gulp of air, laughed, and continued to watch the beautiful world that he so loved. He knew that although he and his brethren would die. His son would allow his race to continue and that a piece of himself would make it out of the destruction. I only wish that I had more time to prepare a larger craft for my wife and myself. If we had not stopped interstellar travel this effort would be easier. We are the oldest known race in the entire quadrant of this galaxy. So, we have always seen ourselves as above the other races. We cut off ties to prevent `cultural contamination' and because of this prejudice our arrogance will be the downfall of us. Even with the levels of technology we have at our disposal, the science of space travel has almost been lost to us.... Jor `El looked at his wife in bed.  
  
If only my friends had relent we may have been saved.  
  
The next day Jor `El's son is born. His wife looks up into her husband's eyes and sees tears. "What is wrong, my love" Jor `El states, "Just relieved he is so beautiful. What shall we name him?" His wife states "I like Kal, It was the name my grandfather had." "That is a great and noble name, it will fit him perfectly" stated Jor `El. The child is beautiful, his skin is a shade of light amber, his eyes played host to three different colors fighting for attention, [classic evidence of genetic alteration] and his hair is as dark as the cosmos-almost blue in reflection. With absolutely no physical flaw's Kal `El is a little precocious with his development-being almost forty percent heavier and much larger than other newborns.  
  
[And so it begins...the end.]  
  
The quakes had become intolerable, and the populace of the planet had finally realized their folly but was doomed because of complacency. The committee heard of Jor `El's work on a space craft and gathered at his home to demand he surrender it so they could design working models for the rest of the planet. Jor `El knew that there was not enough time for them to complete any starships, even if he gave them his only working prototype. He ignored their pleas and prepared his son for the journey, even as the committee and their guards attempted to break into the House of El.  
  
As the planet made one last yaw, he told his wife to climb into the starship with their son. "My love you only built this craft for one, its chances will be better if only our child leaves in it...I also could never abandon you my love. Jor `El leans over to kiss his wife as he removes his son from her arms. He then lowers him into the caress of the starship's seat. As the child is lowered into the craft instruments on board automatically come to life. Some to guide the craft to its destination, some to feed and care for the infant, and some to begin a rudimentary education. "Where are you sending him" asks his wife. Jor `El responds, " To a small world on the other side of the known universe. There the people are primitive but they have a great amount of potential." Lara `El responds with a mixture of shock, "But on a primitive world he could be injured by violence, war, poverty, germs, etc. How will he survive." Jor' El grabs his wife's hands and looks lovingly into her  
eyes, "I have ensured our child's safety already. Months ago without your knowledge, early in your pregnancy, I had a geneticist give Kal `El all of the genetic modifications our science could provide. On his new world he will have great powers and strengths-he will always be safe." Tears well-up in both of their eyes as the realization hits that they will never see their child reach adulthood, never know how he will look, and never hear his voice. Lara `El chokes out a sob and asks her husband, "Will he ever know us? Will he not also hate us? Jor `El wipes the tears from his wife's eyes and whispers, "I have given him video images of us, and a message from me discussing why we had to cast him into the stars. This ship will also contain all of Krypton's knowledge and technology, eventually he will discover the truth when he is ready."  
  
The spacecraft signaled its preflight checks were complete. Jor `El looks at his wife and down at his son, kisses his son on the forehead and closes the hatch to the craft. He takes his wife's hand again and leads her away. They walk just a few meters back and a large whining noise emits from the engines. The committee breaks into the building and looks at the craft. In unison they scream you have doomed us! Jor `El hugs his wife and whispers back, so only she can hear, "No, I have at least saved one of us."  
  
At that moment the engines began to glow a bright blue, the ship began to hover, and a halo enveloped the ship. Some of the committee members ran to try and stop the craft, but as they started the drives kicked-in and distorted the local space-time continuum. Everyone in the vicinity was stuck like insects in amber as the vessel moved from one moment at sublight speed, to another moment at hyperlight speed. From an immense illumination, lasting only a fraction of a second, the entire spacecraft was gone.  
  
From space there was no sound as an ancient world died. One moment it spun around its star, simply a glistening jewel against a dark cosmos. Then the next moment a large flash of crimson, indigo, violet, and saphrin shines as the crust exploded outward due to internal pressures. Although devastating, the effect was very beautiful. The planet would eventually recover, but then be left cold by a dying star. Out of the explosive depths' moves a dart at thousands of times the speed of light, carrying in its wake chunks of the crust containing the new `green' element-heading toward Earth.  
  
Author 1- thinks `A noble species indeed, a father's sacrifice gives hope to their entire race. This child will carry the burden of helping two species, his own and his adoptive. It will not be an easy task, but I never ask anything easy of my representatives.'  
  
Decades later, although to the child only a short time has passes, the starship decelerates and begins to orbit around a blue-green world of mostly water. A chuck of the debris, that was pulled in the crafts wake, strikes the vehicle causing it to tumble out of control into the atmosphere. The spacecraft, along with tons of the ancient planet's crust, attacks a small rural community called Smallville. The spacecraft leaves the generalized area of the `meteor shower' and just happens to land in a field were two very good people would find it...  
  
Author 1- Watches as two people risk their own lives to rescue a little boy from the devastation. The flames dance around the craft, but the young male wrestles against the heat and debris to free the child from impending dome. Author 1- Sheds a tear at the emotion, the young woman feels towards the child the moment she sees him. "I chose well this time, they will give him everything that matters, love. Looking off in the distance he sees another young child severely injured in the crash. The child, who's hair is already beginning to fall out, looks up into the heavens in a silent prayer to ask, why? Author 1 has no answer he whispers to himself, "Sometimes even I cannot control every aspect of destiny, I am sorry." With that he kisses the child's mind and calms him. Ensuring the only problem the child would endure from this ordeal would be his lack of hair. Author 1 thinks, "Your life and that of my newest hero will forever be entwined."  
  
And you know the rest of this story!!!!!!!!  
  
Look out for "Before the Beginning" I will discuss the history of Krypton! 


End file.
